


First Test

by PeabodyTypes



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Concentration Camps, Gen, Holocaust, Multi, Nazis, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeabodyTypes/pseuds/PeabodyTypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backstory of Le Chiffre, who he was as a young boy, and how he became what he was at Casino Royale.<br/>'Jakus' is the name chosen for young Le Chiffre.<br/>Written with no research and looked over perhaps once. Please do feel free to give corrections, comments, and constructive criticism!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Test

The men were shouting again, waking them all up. Jakus covered his ears; the grating German syllables were still difficult to understand. The men, so many of them, climbed out of their bunks and filed forward toward the door and breakfast. Jakus fell into line, looking around for his friends. The mass of bodies moved outside into the cold, and seemed to coagulate even more as they stood waiting for the morning meal. A bowl was pushed into Jakus’ hands and he ran off, searching through the squatting men for his friends. Tosiek gestured to him, and he sat with them on the cold-hardened dirt to eat. They didn’t speak much, but ate their meal quickly. People who did not eat quickly were hit, to make them go faster. Kanimir still flinched when the soldiers passed.

As they finished their meals, the first instructions were being handed out. Anyone who wished to become a helper, said the officer, should speak to one of the soldiers. Then they began pulling out men to work, taking whoever was closest and moving through the group.

“Well?” Tosiek turned to the other two. “They said we could be helpers.”

“They said if you wanted to be a helper,” Kanimir hissed. “Maybe we are not good enough. Then they might hit us.”

Tosiek shook his head. “But you saw the helpers. They are warm and they have food.” It was true. The boys who had decided to help the soldiers were taken care of. They had a separate space to sleep, and were given more food. They did not have to work hard but helped the soldiers watch the others. If someone tried to attack them, the soldiers would protect them. Tosiek turned to Jakus. “What about you? Will you come?”

Jakus thought about it. He did not know what a helper did all day, but he knew they did not have to work in the gardens or the workshops. They had bread like the soldiers ate. He looked down at his bowl, where the remnants of cold oatmeal were congealing. Maybe he could be a helper.

Tosiek glanced at the soldiers. They were getting closer. “Well?”

Kanimir shook his head.

The soldiers were there, now. The men next to them had been put into a group, about to be sent to whatever task was assigned to them that day. Tosiek stood up. “I want to be a helper.”

The soldier shunted him towards another, smaller group standing near the officer by tables. Tosiek staggered off. Kanimir was directed toward the other group, to go work. The soldier grabbed Jakus’ arm, pushing him after Kanimir.

“I- I want to be a helper, too.” He hadn’t really known why he said it. The soldier grunted and pushed him the other way, after Tosiek, and continued on. Jakus breathed a sigh and hurried off after his friend.

#

After all the men had been sent off to work, the officer turned to the small group that had volunteered to help. Jakus was not fluent in German, and the soldiers spoke so fast. Something about passing a test. A test? He turned to Tosiek. “What kind of test?”

“I don’t know,” the other responded. “Maybe we have to be strong enough.” They had seen a man beaten a few days ago. He had collapsed during his work; he had no more strength because he was old and tired. They did not see him after that.

The group was led through the camp and to a new part of the yard. When they turned the corner, they saw people, many women and children, huddling together. The soldiers shouted something, and one man was pulled from the group. He staggered forward, toward the huddle, and the soldier grabbed one of the women. Another soldier pressed a pistol into the man’s hand. _Shoot._

The man raised the gun uncertainly. The woman cried, asking him please, stop. There was a shot, and the woman crumpled.

The pistol was taken and the man shunted to the side, another taking his place. Another woman, this one old and wrinkled, was pulled up. A younger woman, a mother’s age, cried out, refusing to let go of her hand, and was pulled along with her. The pistol was given to the second man and the command given. _Shoot._

He put the gun up. The women clutched each other, crying silently. A pause.

_Shoot._

The man still did not shoot. The guard pulled out his own pistol, shooting him in the head, then shot the women. They all crumpled to the dirt.

 

The group was pulled forward, one at a time. Some shot. Others were shot. Tosiek shot, and joined the smaller group standing to the side. Jakus was pulled forward, the warm gun pressed into his hand. A young woman was pulled up to the pile of bodies. She trembled silently, tears tracking down her face. She was young enough to be his age.

He raised the gun. She didn’t speak, or even sob. She just stood there, crying silently as the tears froze tracks on her face.

The gun went off, and the girl crumpled. Jakus was shunted away, the gun pulled from his numb hands, and he stumbled off to join Tosiek.

No one spoke much after that. The guards showed them to their new quarters, which were larger and the bunks further apart. They were given another meal, this time of soft white bread, and given the rest of the day off. Jakus lay on his bunk, staring up at the wood-slatted ceiling. He could not feel his toes after standing so long in the cold. He did not feel much inside, either.


End file.
